


Finding Luke Skywalker

by adeclanfan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from the end of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Rey travels with Chewbacca to return the lightsaber to Luke Skywalker, and this is their conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Luke Skywalker

Rey held the lightsaber out, offering it to the wild haired old man. "I brought this... for you. The lightsaber, it's yours."

"No, Rey, it's yours, now," the mysterious man who couldn’t be anyone else but Luke Skywalker told her.

She shook her head, "I found it in an old chest. It made me... See things. Terrible images."

"The lightsaber came to you, because you are ready to begin your training," he explained, patiently.

"Training?" Rey asked, "What kind of training?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Luke's mouth, like her questions amused him. "Training to become a Jedi Knight. The Force is strong in my family. My father had it. I had it. My sister has it."

"Kylo Ren... Ben, Han Solo's son, he can do things. He..." Rey choked on the words. 

The image of Kylo Ren's red blade impaling Han was still too fresh. His death hurt and her mind was not able to process it, so she pushed it away.

Luke nodded, eyes infinitely sad. "I know, Rey. I felt his passing in the Force."

"I don't want to be like that," Rey told him, bringing her hands up defensively.

He took a step toward her, but stopped when Rey back-peddled a hop step in response. "The Force is made of both light and dark. Good AND evil. Ben thinks power comes from darkness: anger, fear and hate. Sadly, my nephew is mistaken. The greatest power is found in love, family, friendship and peace."

Rey thought of her family, gone for so long; too long to have ever been coming back for her. "I don't think I have any family left. I waited, counting the days, but nobody ever came back for me..."

"She couldn't," Luke told her. "Your mother died, Rey. They all did. It was all she could do to find you a place where you would be safely hidden from Ren and his Knights until you were old enough to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi Knight, like your mother and father before you."

She considered this. Something in the way he said her name, and the pain in his eyes when he spoke of her mother, it made her wonder... "Are you my father?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come for me?” Rey demanded. “I had no one," her voice broke.

Luke Skywalker's eyes shimmered with tears. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" Rey asked, her voice rising in pitch in time to her anger. "I baked in the sands of Jakku during the days and shivered myself to sleep most nights. I never had enough to eat. Did you know that, too?"

A tear slipped down his grizzled cheek as Skywalker nodded, "I could feel you, child. Every hunger pang, every hurt and injustice you suffered, and all the nights you wept. If I left this place to save you, it would lead to more than just your death and mine, Rey. I tried to save my friends once, and almost ruined everything. Everyone, every rebel, every innocent person in the galaxy would suffer at the hands of the Kylo Ren and the First Order, if you do not succeed in stopping him.”

"I don't believe you," Rey scowled at him.

"When I lost your mother...” Luke stopped, shaking his head. His eyes focused on her, again. “I owe you an explanation, if only so you understand just how much your mother, and you, meant to me. I thought I was an orphan, too, Rey. Raised by strangers who called themselves my aunt and uncle, so my own father wouldn't discover me before I was ready to face him. Darth Vader me told himself that he was my father, because my teachers lied to me and said my father died. He took me to the Emperor, because they wanted to turn me to the dark side of the Force, so I could replace my father as the Emperor's servant."

"Did they? Turn you to the darkside?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I loved my sister and my friends, and even my father. The Emperor couldn't make me betray them. And that is how you will stay on the path of the light side, too. By using your power for good, to help those you love, and never to cause hurt, if it can be helped."

"I'm afraid."

"I know."

"What do I do?"

"Trust yourself. Trust in the Force. Believe in yourself, Rey. Even when things look beyond hope. You are our only hope, and I will do all I can to train you."


End file.
